Za późno
by Saori121
Summary: Draco po spóźnionym powrocie do domu, znalazł kasetę z dołączonym do niej listem... Po wysłuchaniu jej, jego życie miało się diametralnie zmienić...


To jest taki mały tekst, można powiedzieć one-shot... Ale nie wiem jak to nazwać xd. Zostawiam to wam. Wszystkie powtórzenia są zamierzone. Enjoy!

Wziął kasetę i włożył ją do wieży, czytając jednocześnie list dołączony do niej. _Draco, daję ci to byś mógł zapobiec temu co on chce zrobić. Mnie się nie posłucha, ale może ty coś zdziałasz... _

Włączył play i usłyszał... Harry'ego.

- Czy coś czuję? Nic. Zjebaną pustkę. Jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce. Wyssał wszelkie emocje. Ból, smutek, żal. Nic już nie ma. Nie ma jego, mnie, nas. Nie wiem czy jeszcze go kocham. Ale jedno jest wiadome. On już nie kocha. To koniec. Miłości i mnie. Bez niego wszystko straciło sens, a dokładniej: moje życie. Chociaż tego już nim nazwać nie można. Wśród przyjaciół czuję się samotny, jestem głodny, ale jednocześnie nie mogę nic zjeść, chcę się uśmiechać, śmiać, płakać, lecz moja twarz wyraża tylko jedną emocję. To tym witam wszystkich każdego ranka. To tym żegnam ich wieczorami. To tym raczę ludzi na korytarzach. Wszystko jest dla mnie obojętne. Oprócz... Niego. Gdy ujrzę go w holu, na mojej twarzy widać walkę uczuć. Żal, ból, smutek toczą bitwę z miłością, uwielbieniem i nadzieją. Nadzieją, że znów będziemy razem. Ale... Ale wiem, że to niemożliwe. I właśnie w tym momencie złość bierze górę. Pokonuje wszystkie inne uczucia, łapiąc moje serce i ściskając je niemalże doprowadzając do wybuchu. Wtedy miewam ochotę na zabicie go. Powodów mam dużo. Za zostawienie mnie, za złamanie mi serca, za rozkochanie w sobie, za zabawienie się moim kosztem. Ale ja jestem takim głupcem, że wybaczyłem mu... Mimo tak wielkiego bólu i tak z miłości zawsze będę to robił. Wybaczał mu. Od chwili kiedy mnie porzucił wiele razy myślałem o śmierci. Dwa pytania ciągle chodziły mi po głowei. Gdybym się zabił to czy by za mną tęsknił? Czy uroniłby choć jedną łzę? Wątpie. Ale nadal się łudzę, że wciąż coś do mnie czuje i by za mną płakał nocami... To śmieszne. Musiałby to być sen. On nigdy by do mnie nie wrócił, a tym bardziej nie tęskniłby... Prawda? Tyle chciałbym mu powiedzieć przed popełnieniem masakrycznego samobójstwa, ale... Nie ma jak. Mi szkoda łez, a jemu czasu. Jak zawsze. On nie chciał go marnować na przebywanie ze mną. Ale mimo krótkiego trwania naszych randek i tak były wspaniałe. Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nigdy nie chciałem przy nim płakać. Nie chciałem by widział co czuję. Nie chciałem by mnie wyśmiał. Dlatego nigdy nie płakałem w jego obecności. I nadal nie mam zamiaru. Również nie chcę czuć tego ucisku na sercu. Sznur żalu i mnóstwa nie zadanych pytań coraz mocniej zaciska się na nim, sprawiając ból nie do wytrzymania... Wszystko jest widoczne na mojej twarzy, lecz staram się to ukryć... Niezręczny uśmiech wpływa na moje usta. Ale czy to coś daje? Nic, zupełnie nic. Chciałbym przestać cię kochać, Draco. Wtedy wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Nie cierpiałbym z tęsknoty za twoim dotykiem, za pocałunkami, za ciepłymi, pocieszającymi ramionami... Nie cierpiałbym na widok twych pięknych oczu, czy dłoni, trzymającej rękę innego, bądź innej, twojego uśmiechu, którym obdarzasz każdego, tylko nie mnie. Haha! Na samą myśl o tym, w oczach zbierają mi się łzy, które mimo mojej niechęci, spływają wolno po moich policzkach. I to wszystko, o zgrozo, z miłości do ciebie. Zapamiętaj to. Te dwa słowa. Kocham Cię.

Nagranie się skończyło. Draco stał osłupiały, nadal słysząc w głowie głos Harry'ego. Cały ten monolog był o jego miłości do wzmianka o samobójstwie... Właśnie! W biegu złapał różdżkę, po czym aportował się do mieszkania Pottera. Lecz było już za późno... Pojawił się w salonie, gdzie na ziemi leżał Harry. Obok niego stała pusta butelka po wódce, zaś chłopak w ręku miał lustro i różdżkę... Popełnił samobójstwo, zabijając się Avadą odbitą od lustra.

Draco ze łzami w oczach, stał i patrzył na niego. Na jego twarz, wyglądającą jakby była pogrążona we śnie. Na błogi uśmiech, wyrażający szczęście, że chłopak mógł w końcu wyrwać się z tego świata...

- Harry... - szepnął Malfoy, klękając koło niego i biorąc jego martwe ciało w objęcia. Po jego twarzy spłynęła jedna jedyna łza. Ostatnia w jego życiu. - Kocham Cię... - powiedział, myśląc, że to coś da. Lecz było już za późno...


End file.
